In Summer
by Pricat
Summary: It's a three month party meaning Minion chaos, antics and other things
1. Chapter 1

I

**A/N**

**I know it's not Summer yet but I felt like writing this since I wrote this on deviant art**

**It's the beginning of Summer meaning chaos is gonna happen, you'll see plus Dave and Kevfin are starting something, somethjing huge they've never known until now.**

* * *

><p>t was the beginning of Summer and in the Gru house, things were getting crazy as the girls were getting out of school but the Minions were excited since it meant Playtime and being with family but Dave and Kevin knew their pups Cady and Leo were excited because they were in school as they were going to Hawali which was making Kevin being excited as he loved Hawali as the vacation on Minion Beach had made him fixated with the islands and surfing but wore a hula dress a lot much to Gru's dismay which bothered him because Phil wore a maid's dress or a denim one.<p>

They kew Summer was a three month party for him, Dave and their brothers and were planning mischief but were planning a fourth of July blowout and involved fireworks since Nefario was helping tbem with it.

"I'm gonna go get the girls okay?

Then we can get ice cream." Gru said.p

Dave and Kevin were getting into the tank like car as Lucy was in shotgun making Kevin sigh but stunned that Dave was holding his hand making him smile as they liked each other that way but were looking forward to gelato their favourite treat besides bananas making Gru chuckle.p

They arrived at the girl's school as the bell went off as millions of kids ran out ready to start vacation but Dave noticed Kevin was twitching like having the serum turning backminto a Purple Minion but gentle and sweet.

"Aw man, Nefario's thing doesn't work." Kevin said.

Gru understood seeing Agnes hug Kevin making him chuckle because she wasn't afraid after Dave explained making Kevin relieved seeing their pups run into the car and were hugging him.p

"How was school?"Dave asked.p

"Fun as we ran chaos because the teacher was asleep." Cady said.

Kevin chuckled at this but were hearing the girls tell Gru and Lucy about the last day of school but happy they were going for ice cream which was a family tradition on the first day of Summer and Cady was already planning mischief with Edith making Gru smirk arriving at the ice cream parlour, as the girls and pups were excited getting out, so were Dave and Kevin.

"You guys know the rules when we're out right?" Gru said.

"Yeah." Edith said.p

"I was talking to the pups."'he said as Cady was giving him the evil eye.p

"Grandpa's right guys but we can still have fun." Dave told her and Leo.

They were following their sisters inside getting excited making Lucy chuckle knowing they were like the girls with sugar and ice cream.

Gru sighed but knew they were like this.

Later in the lab the Minions had their own pool which Gru didn't know about or the girls but Kevin was impressed but the others were a little shocked seeing the antidote hadn't worked which annoyed Cady since she loved her Dad and were going to do cannonballs off the board but Nefario chuckled.p

"Summer is going to be fun alright with you guys." he said.p

He knew Dave and Kevin as well as their pups were going to Hawali with Gru, Lucy and the girls but the others were staying home and he'd recreated Minion Beach for them making them happy and were relieved because normally they got upset when Gru and the girls went on vacation and left them behind


	2. Sepration Anxiety

**A/N**

**Here's more antics for you guys and hope my favourite reviewers enjoy as I felt like updating as it feels like+ Summer over here +++++++++++++++++++++++++so here goes.**

**Gru, Lucy, the girls and Cady and Leo go camping despite a few things plus Kevin misses his pups.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, the alarm clock rang in the lab as in their room, Cady and Leo were still sleeping unaware a certain ten year old ninja had entered.<p>

Edith heard both Minion pups giggle waking up and chasing her into the kitchen where Lucy was making breakfast but she and Gru chuckled at the antics, since they were going camping.

"Sweet, we're going camping, we might see Bigfoot!" Cady said worrying Agnes.

But Dave was worried seeing a tired Kevin enter since Purple Minions weren't morning Minions except for pups.

"Coffee... Kevin need coffee..." he said as Dave poured him some.

Kevin was going back to his and Dave's room with his coffee since he woke up around noon, but the pups and girls were listening to Gru.

A hour later, they were ready to go along with Lucy and Nefario was keeping an eye on the otyher Minions knowing what happened when left home alone.

"Everybody ready?" Gru asked.

"Yep!" they replied as the tank like car left the house, and on the way.

in the car, Cady and Edith were discussing mischief while Margo was texting her friend Avery and Agnes was taking an nap resting her head on her unicorn.

Halfway on the journey it was lunchtime and there was a McDonald's ahead.

"Sweet we're gonna have our first ever Happy Meal!" Cady said getting excited, Leo

"You've never had a McDonald's?" Edith said.

Gru knew that while both Dave and Kevin's pups went to school, they were pretty sheltered hoping Dave and Kevin wouldn't be mad.

There was also a playground so the girls and pups could run around as they found a parking spot.

"Remember the rules okay?" Gru told the pups.

He knew things weere gonna get crazy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the Gru house, the Minions were having a blast in the beach that Nefario had recreated for them and doing various things except for Kevin as he felt sad for some reason but it was because he missed Cady and Leo since he had consented to them going camping, unaware of how much he would miss them going inside.<p>

"What's his problem, he lets them go to day camp right?" Mark said as Dave sighed.

He went to their room finding the Purple Minion male on the bed lying on his side knowing maybe calling Gru and hearing the pups might cheer him up.

"Sure, whatever." K+evin mumbled from under the pillow.

Dave phoned Gru's number hearing laughter on the other end as Gru wa+s telling them what had happ+ened ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++and Kevin burst out laughing.

To Dave, that was music to his ears.


	3. Camping Antics

**A/N**

**hERE'S MORE OF THE STORY AND THANKS TO aSHLEIGH pICCINO FOR REVIEWING AS SHE REALLY LIKES IT.**

**gRU, THE GIRLS, lUCY AND THE PUPS FINALLY GO CAMPING BUT ANTICS HAPPEN.**

* * *

><p>Gru was worrying as he saw Cady eating a bunch of Mcf,urries and knew ice cream and Minions were a bad mix especially on Friday nights when they had their usual ice cream raves but ice cream and Purple Minions were worse since they were hard wired like they'd drank a thousand energy drinks, but the girls were at the playground with Leo.<p>

"Cady sweetie, go play, burn off that insane energy of yours." Gru said as the female Purple Minion pup went outside as Lucy chuckled.

She knew that Edith was being crazy as usual swinging off monkey bars making Gru worry in case she broke something but Lucy knew she was being careful.

"Oh Gru, they're kids and it's Summer.

They're having fun." she assured him.

He agreed drinking coffee but heard laughter as Cady was throwing up in a trash can making Leo grossed out along with Agnes and Margo.

"Mom, Dad, Cady's sick!" Edith yelled as Gru sighed.

He was seeing Lucy go to the restroom with Cady helping her clean up hearing her say her stomach hurt.

"Sweetie you'll be okay.

Edith gets like that on Halloween after eating too much candy, and taming water and sleeping will help." she said seeing her hug her.

"Tankyu Lucy." she said as the red head chuckled.

"You're welcome but we should get going." she said as they joined Gru and the girls outside but were getting in the car, and Leo saw his sister asleep in the car.

He then saw them arrive at the campsite as Edith was excited as they got out of the car, while Gru and Lucy were getting the stuff out.l

Cady and Leo were running around helping set up.

* * *

><p>That evening, Gru had started a camp fire using the flame thrower he'd used to burn the phone when he was angry making Edith excited along with Cady as Margo sighed knowing what was running through the pup's mind.<p>

"Dad, you might wanna hide that, in case Cady and Edith get ideas, like the freeze ray." she stated as Gru understood hearing Edith beg to use it to roast s'mores.

"No, you'll end up toasting the tents!" he said as she sighed.

"You're no fun anymore, Dad!" she said.

Gru sighed as he was having trouble bonding with his middle daughter as she was always in trouble at school for pranks and sighed.

Cady and Leo were devouring marshmallows making Gru sigh as he knew Edith was up to something, plus he remembered last time, a bear had gotten into camp.

Later that night, Edith was being mischievous and Cady banging cymbals making Gru annoyed snatching them from her.

"Go sleep, you energy ball, Edith you too." he ordered.

"Make me!" she said.

They were seeing Lucy calm them down as they were going to bed, as Gru was happy.

He knew that Kevin was frantic but was assuring him the pups were fine.

He understood hearing sniffles as it was Cady, knowing she was missing her Dad sighing as she bear hugged him.


	4. Ice Cream

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks so much to those who reviewed as it means a lot.**

**So I saw it was National Ice Cream Soda Day i America and who loves ice cream more than Minions right?**

**In this chapter, the Minions are having a clebetory ice cream social but as usual, it leads to chaos and stomach aches lol.**

* * *

><p>After the camping adventure and getting home, it was National Ice Cream Soda Day plus it was Friday meaning every Friday night in the lab, the Minions had their usual ice cream rave but in honour of the day, they had made a huge ice cream sundae in a huge glass and were planning to eat it, but Nefario was stunned along with Gru.<p>

"This isn't going to end well, knowing them." he said.

Cady and Leo along with their cousins get excited as soda poured sprinkler style into glasses but Jirachi, Pricat's daughter was excited.

The girls were excited too, but Lucy saw the Minions getting excited and causing mischief as Edith was joining in doing karate and annoying the others.

"Edith, stop it!" Gru said to his middle daughter.

"So?

Everybody else is getting crazy!" she said.

He sighed as she was doing backflips seeing other Minions fight and rough house but Chomper was getting worried and leaving with Jirachi.

Pricat understood as she hugged him.

"It's okay but it's Summer.

It's going to be fun." she said.

He hoped so hearing belching and laughter from the lab knowing the others were eating that huge sundae they had made.

* * *

><p>Later the next morning, Gru and Lucy along with Nefario were stunned seeing most of the Minions hung over from ice cream making Lucy chuckle.<p>

"I warned them, they would get sick but they never listen.

They'll learn." Gru said as he heard footsteps seeing the girls.

"Daddy, are the Minions sick?" Agnes asked.

"Yes as they ate too much ice cream and I warned them, but they'll be okay." he told her as Edith was being hyper.

She saw Cady and Leo enter rubbing sleep from their eyes seeing their uncles sick.

"Aww that sundae must have been awesome!" Leo said.

"You didn't get to eat any?" Margo asked.

"Nope our Dad and uncles ate it before we could get some, then we went to our room and played ninjas." Cady said as Edith smiled.

"Well it's good you didn't as we couldn't have any fun today plus we have karate class remember?" the pink beanie wearing girl said.

"Yeah!" Cady said as Leo agreed.

Kevin let them take karate to handle their energy but both Minion pups were very good at it like Edith, making him and Dave proud as they were getting breakfast but Lucy was making pancakes.

Later after karate, the girls were playing in their room, well Agnes and Edith were as Margo was at a party seeing Cady and Leo enter.

"Are your uncles and Dad feeling better?" Agnes asked.

"Sort of, they're in bed." Cady answered.

Both younger girls understood deciding to go play in the lab, making Cady excited as they were going down there playing and having fun.

"What're you guys doing down here?" Gru asked.

"We were bored Dad, so we came down here." Edith said.

"You know the rules Edith!" he said.

Agnes was going upstairs to the living room seeing Kevin on the couch watching the Hub as My Little Pony was on, making the six year old happy climbing onto the couch, beside the Purple Minion male.

"Aww you're still not too good, huh?

Daddy and Mommy will help." she said.

"Yeah but Edith is probably causing mischief.

Dad can handle her, I know it." he said softly.

Lucy smiled seeing this because both Agnes and Kevin were bombing, but knew Edith was being mischievous.

She saw an annoyed Gru join her in the kitchen.

"Edith is in their room." he said.

He smiled seeing his youngest kitten with Kevin watching her favourite show knowing they were going to Hawali soon and hoped Kevin's ears could handle the plane, as they hurt a lot.

"You guys will feel better soon." he said as Kevin nodded.


	5. Cry Wolf

**A/N**

**Here's more of the antics and thanks to those who are enjoying the story.**

**In this chapter, the family are getting anoyed by Edith's pranks and Jirachi warns her and Cady about what happens when you lie a lot.**

* * *

><p>It was Monday morning and the alarm clocks in the Gru house had gone off and the girls and pups were pretty excited as it was their first day of day camp which Gru had enrolled them in with Lucy's help, so they wouldn't be under their feet.<p>

"Come on, Leo!" Cady said shaking her brother awake.

The male Mininn pup woke up but chuckling as he was getting dressed in his normal overalls seeing Cady in hers but were having a pillow fight, unaware Gru was watching chuck,ing at them but saw them run out of their room.

"Pups..." he said smirking hearing the girls up.

He knew that Edith was going to cause mischief at day camp, seeing them going to the kitchen seeing Lucy making breakfast with Dave's help.

She was also making lunch for them and the pups, and snacks knowing things were going to be interesting seeing Kevin up in his hula dress as both Cady and Leo tackle hugged him.

"Hey guys.

You guys are probably gonna cause mischief, at day camp huh?" he said.

"Yep as we're Minions, we're hard wired." Leo said as he chuckled.

"Yes but you guys better get breakfast into you." he said as they nodded.

He knew that Cady hadn't had gelato for breakfast knowing how she got mad at Nefario for stopping her, seeing them eat pancakes.

After getting ready, the girls and pups were getting in the car but talking a lot, making Gru amused listening.

They arrived at the day camp, making the girls and pups excited as they got out of the car and exploring, while Gru and Lucy were filling in information seeing Cady climbing trees already throwing apples, laughing.

Edith knew this was going to be awesome but Agnes was quiet as she didn't know anybody here making Cady understand but they used what their father and uncles did, sticking together playing soccer as Edith was being rough.

"Edith, you know Dad gets angry when you play rough!" Margo said.

The pink beanie wearing ten year old shrugged as she was just having fun which both Cady and Leo agreed with, as they were going to ride horses making Agnes excited as Margo chuckled, knowing how her younger sister loved horses especially unicorns.

Edith snorted as that was too girly for her so was doing archery but loving it and getting ideas for home making the counsellor sigh.

* * *

><p>Later at home, both Cady and Leo along with Edith were sneaking around the house causing mayhem and mischief making Nefario worry hearing Cady scream, saying El Macho was back, worrying the entire family especially the Minions except for Kevin.<p>

He knew this was something Edith had cooked up so Cady wanted to help her out, since those two loved doing things like this.

"They're kidding as Edith is behind this." he said.

Gru knew this was true as Edith loved to scare them knowing Cady was just going along with this, while Lucy and Nefario were calming the Minions down as Jirachi heard Cady and Edith chuckle.

"Did you see the looks on their faces?" Edith said laughing.

"Yeah but Daddy didn't buy it." Cady said.

"Wby do you do that, scare the grown ups?" the three year old female Purple Minion pup asked.

"It's funny!" Cady said as Edith agreed.

"You guys sound like Peter from Peter and the Wolf." she said.

"What?" Edith asked Jirachi.

"It was a story my Mom read to me about a boy who scared people by saying there was a wolf and there wasn't and one day, a wolf did come and nobody believed him.

What if you guys do more of those and if something like that did happen, the grown ups wouldn't believe you?" she explained.

"I never thought of it like that, Jirachi.

Your Mom's smart, to teach you that." Cady said.

"Yeah but Kayley just woke up, let's get cookies!" she said.

Pricat had overheard them and knew Jirachi was right.

She hoped Cady would understand that she had to be careful.


	6. Day Camp

**A/N**

**Here's more but hope you guys like.**

**Many years have passed and Cady and her cousins are adults but have their own pups now who are enjoying summer.**

**Plus Inside Out gives me ideas.**

* * *

><p>Many years had passed and now Cady, Leo and their cousins were adults now and had their own pups meaning summer was going to be intresting for the fami.y as Hiro slid down the banister just like his dad Chomper used to do as his big sister Sulley sighed but was going downstairs seeing Lucy had made breakfast but their other cousins were excited because they loved her pancakes.<p>

"Yeah summer has began meaning a three month party, and staying up, ice cream among other things." Tomago told them as Tadashi agreed along with his brothers and sisters while eating pancakes but Lucy giggled because they were being cute.

"You guys are so cute plus you're gonna have fun at day camp." Lucy told them but they were running around the house after that making Gru sigh because at least they would be in day camp during the day so it gave him a break from their antics.

* * *

><p>Gru sighed as he saw the minion pups had been surfing in the bath tub and made a mess but pups were pups so was forgiving them for their antics seeing them get ready for day camp but was understanding seeing their parents ready.<p>

"C'mon guys as we gotta get going." Kevin told them as they were relaxing but was understanding because they were excited about day camp sort of because they wanted to stay and have fun the way their parents were but Gru would explain later.

"Just give it a chance okay?" Kevin said to Kiko as she sighed.

"Fine Dad." Tne female purple minion pup told her father but Dave sighed knowing that it would be fine but she and her cousins were anxious and their emotions were running nuts like when Tomago didn't want to eat broocoli making their parents understand.

They were dropping them off at day camp but Tomago was clinging to Cady making her understand but she was assuring her she would be back later along with Kevin,Pricat and Chomper as their pups were sticking together because they didn't know anybody there.

"Maybe our folks are right, about that we're gonna have fun." Kiko said.

They were going to have fun but we're making friends and by Tne end of the day, Tneir parents were happy about this.


	7. A Little Rambunctious

**A/N**

**Here have more antics, as Tne minion pups are coming up with more ideas like wanting to explore outer space among other things and help out in the lab just like their parents, but both Nevario and his little genius of a pup Purp are trying to convey to Tne pups why being in the lab isn't such a good idea.**

**Plus both Nefario and Purp are preparing for Villain-Con since they go every year and put on an awesome show but things get crazy.**

**I hope you guys enjoy, because I like where this is going.**

* * *

><p>"Hey the lab isn't a playground bit full of things that pups can't touch plus your parents would get mad at me, if anything happens to you guys, something I don't want to happen!" Nefario said.<p>

"Wait a second uncle if we're not allowed in here what about Purp, as he may be advanced but he's still a pup like us, so it's unfair that he can be here when we can't, don't you think?" Lei said to him as Hiro high fived her.

Nefario sighed because Tne minion pups were like this a lot which irked him and Purp because Villain-Con was coming up, Tne most awesome use of fatner/pup time ever plus they always put on a show so Tne otner pups butting in put a damper on things, seeing his dad and his little brother Tucci anxious.

"Hey guys come check this out as I made some awesome new stuff you guys will enjoy and stuff we can touch!" Kiko said making Purp sigh, as he wasn't being mean to his cousin's and neither was his dad.

"C'mon my little geniuses let's prepare for Villain-Con now Kiko is distracting your cousins so we can get work done, p,us I'll talk to your uncles and aunts about it." Nefario said to both Purp and Tucci, working on super suits among other things.

Kiko saw her cousins in awe at the rocket she'd made as Hiro asked if itvwas real or a toy.

"It's real alright as why can't minion pups go into,outer space, since Hrandpa did it once when syealingbthe moon?" Kiko said as her cousins were stunned, wondering if she had tested it yet seeing her shake her purple furred head.

"Nope because my dads said it could be dangerous and they care about me a lot, but one day I hope to fly it." Kiko explained seeing her cousins look annoyed but it was dinner time going to wash up.

Dave and Kevin had overheard what Kiko had said, knowing she was right, but she had hidden the keys just in case.

* * *

><p>"Mmmm having a cookout in Tne backyard is awesome even if Uncle Nevario is being grumpy with us and won't let us have fun plus we're in first grade when school starts again, so why can't we help?" Hiro said to his cousin's while outside in the backyard roasting marshmallows and having fun, since the sun had went down a while ago.<p>

Tne stars were out and Tne moon was full which made Gru sigh because it reminded him of Vector but things were okay since NASA had gotten him down from there and El Macho was either in a lab or Tne zoo so he wouldn't come back anytime soon.

"Maybe sometime we should take a rocket into,outer space and see what adventures we can have or find aliens, and be Tne first minion pups on space!" Tomago said making Gru chuckle.

"The reason my dad gets angry when you guys butt into the lab is because there's lots of dangerous stuff, like chemicals and weapons and stuff that could hurt you guys, and my dad could get in big trouble with your folks." Purp told his cousin's.

"Not true because Emily and her sisters get to go in there too and Hrandpa doesn't make them leave, right guys?" Kiko said as Lei, Hiro and Tomago along with Kai, Kenai, Jelly, Peanut, Tadashi and Winter agreed.

"You guys are just too little to understand about these things even if you're brain boosted it I gotta go, enjoy whatever it is you're doing." Tne eight year old male purple minion said as Chomper along with Kevin and Pricat sighed.

Tney knew Tneir pups were just trying to have fun and find adventure during vacation but didn't want them hurt or in danger, knowing they would understand as it was bedtime seeingbthem go inside.


	8. Making Waves

**A/N**

**Here's more of Tne story and antics are so gonna ensue since Tne pups made their own water park plus minions really, really love water which Tne beginning of Minions explains.**

**The minion pups create their own water park because it's a hot summer day but chaos is gonna ensue plus this came from imagining minions playing with the hose lol**

**Plus listening to Summer, Where Do We Begin is giving me ideas for Tne pups **

* * *

><p>The minion pups were excitedly giggling as they were making a pool which Gru didn't know about because he would say no like some of the antics they came up with like making a circus but Tneir parents were knowing they were making their own fun this summer and not under their feet like most human kids or minion pups seeing Lei giggle wearing her hula outfit, since she loved Hawali like her dads humming Tne chorus of Tne song from Lava, which zPricat had let her watch with Inside Out.<p>

"Yeah this is our best idea ever, to make our own water park, since Tne summer is hot which makes our fur sweat." Hiro to,d his cousin' they agreed.

Since Tne dawn of time, Minions loved water and being in it and minion pups were no different plus Summer was the perfect time to get wet hoping Tneir parents or Gru didn't see because they might not like this but right now, they were too busy.

"Yes but the adults are too busy, plus some of them like Tne brain boosted Purpke minion buddies stay inside because they don't like being hot." Jewel told them seeing her little brothers and sisters agree.

They were letting their imaginations run nuts but we're having fun because they liked being off for Summer but not in day camp because they could come up with way much fun things like this plus now the pups were imagining what making Tneir own amusement park would be like or going into outer space.

"Woah guys, this is awesome plus how the heck did you guys build this thing, without our help?" Gru asked stunned.

"We're minions remember, despite being pups plus we have access to tech to do Tne impossible plus how many kids can do this?" Hiro said as Purp agreed.

* * *

><p>Gru sighed drying off his new pup who was a female purple minion he'd found in Tne London Underground because he and Tne otner minions had seen the pups water park which made sense since minions loved water or being in water but saw Chomper, Kevin, Carl and Pricat drying off their pups but Tne adult minions were playing in Tne water park Tne minion pups made, but Pricat noticed it looked a little bit like Goofball Island from Inside Out guessing Lei had done that along with Hiro, making her smile.<p>

"Hey no fair, because you made us stop having water fun and now our uncles are playing in our water park!" Tadashi grumbled making his older siblings and cousins agree.

"Guys we don't want you to catch a cold, plus it's good to share since Uncle Gru is teaching tnem to share." Pricat said to tnem seeing Kevin had gotten his purple furred hands on the hose, and was squirting other minions and people with it but Mark was annoyed but soaked Bru.

"Uh-oh we did it now, by soaking dad!" Dave said seeing Gru yank the hose from Kevin making Tne pups impressed.

But Kevin had accidentally drenched Pricat making him feel bad because she was shivering but hoped she wouldn't get a cold hearing sneezes from her making him sigh.

Chomper was taking her inside but Kevin sighed because he hadn't meant to do that hoping they weren't mad.


	9. Under The Weather

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope you guys enjoy.**

**In this chapter most of the minion pups except for Hiro have colds from when the pups made their own water park which surprised Gru**

* * *

><p>"Is Mommy okay after what Uncle Kevin did, by accidentally soaking her with the hose?" Hiro asked Chomper that evening because he'd seen his dad tending to his Mom.<p>

"She has an nasty cold because of that but I'm not mad, because Kevin was just goofing around plus everybody was goofing around on Goofball Island." Chomper told his son making Hiro giggle.

He knew his uncle hadn't meant to drench his Mom and give her a co,d, but she would get better.

He was sleepy since it was his bedtime getting into bed as Chomper kissed his little purple furred head seeing him out like a light going to join Pricat in Tneir room but the above average female purple minion was blowing into tissues and coughing up a storm, making him understand rubbing her back because it was he,ping.

"Is Hiro okay because some of the other pups also have colds, since the water antics got out of hand but what the pups did was amazing." Pricat told him.

He nodded because this was true because Summer was a time of mischief but also adventures so knew the pups were running wild with their imaginations which was a good thing.

* * *

><p>Gru noticed that Kevin and Cady were tending to Tneir pups along with April and Carl's pups because they had colds knowing that Hiro was going to have fun by himself later but sighed knowing how minion parents were loving and cared about Tneir pups even purple minion ones, so hoped they would get better.<p>

In the lab Nefario was tending to his little genius of a pup because like his cousin's, Purp had gotten a cold but he was just resting in bed with an ice pack on his purple furred head but using his iPad that only he touched.

"At least the other pups aren't in here like always, which is a good thing because most of them have colds." Purp said sneezing but drinking orange juice since it would fight cold germs seeing that his dad had been studying colds so wanted to help him get better, as the other minions were working.

"Let him rest as he needs it since like the pups, he caught a cold." Nefario said glaring at Mark making Kevin understand since Kiko was sick too but he, Chomper and Pricat felt bad that most of the pups had colds but Chomper was making Pricat sweet tea since she was loaded with Tne cold which made Kevin feel bad, because it was sort of his fault.

"It was just an accident and Pricat knows it, but she'll get better in no time from Tne TLC that Hiro and I are giving her." Chomper told him making the purple minion male underdtand hoping things would be okay seeing the girls especially Emily stunned the pups weren't here.

"They'll get better because they're strong, but Hito was the only one who didn't get sick." Gru assured her and Agnes as they were going to play making him relieved


	10. Watching Pups

"En garde, evil Svarlet beast!" Lei said as she and her cousin Hiro were playing Knights in Hyde Park because Dave, Chomper, Kevin and Pricat had went to London for a vacation but had taken Hiro and Lei with them.

Kevin had told Lei about Scarlet Overkill and how she'd been mean to him, along with Bob and Stuart so she was happy they'd found Gru but she always imagined her and Hiro as minion Knights protecting the minion Kingdom from Scarlet Overkill unaware their parents were watching and giggling.

"They'rd so cute together, plus they're very brave and not afraid of Scarlet Overkill." Kevin said seeing Pricat nod.

"Yes, but they're loving London which is good." Chomper told them.

They had brought a picnic lunch but right now Hiro and Lei were still playing and they didn't want to stop their fun.

"C'mon guys it's lunchtime, as you guys need to eat." Dave told both Hiro and Lei.

* * *

><p>That early evening at the hotel room both Hiro and Lei were playing with toy swords plus Dave and Kevin were going out so Chomper and Pricat were watching the pups plus they were ordering pizza for dinner which made Hiro and Lei happy because they loved pizza seeing Dave and Kevin ready to go so was hugging Lei before going, making Lei understand plus she was having too much fun playing with Hiro, so she wasn't that upset which made Dave and Kevin happy.<p>

"You guys okay, and hungry?" Chomper said to them.

"Yes, Uncle Chomper!" both pups told him.

Pricat smiled at their antics noticing that Hiro has a loose baby fang which made her and Chomper excited because this was special to have him lose a baby fang meaning the tooth fairy might visit so saw Lei want to help get Hiro's loose fang out quicker, making Chomper chuckle at this.

"Aww, they're very cute, like this." Pricat told him.

Later Kevin saw an excited Hiro who had a gap in his mouth where his loose baby fang had been making Kevin smile at this because it was very cute knowing in the morning, Hiro might find something cool under his pillow making Lei understand so was getting ready for bed.

Kevin was telling her a story but she was winding down for sleep as he kissed her purple furred head seeing her out like a light making Kevin smile at how cute she was.

"


End file.
